


Sweater Weather

by Citrussins



Series: Pepper Imps (Scorbus) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: I really like Sweaters, Love Confessions, M/M, Scorbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrussins/pseuds/Citrussins
Summary: Scorpius gets his first Weasley sweater





	Sweater Weather

Believe it or not, At the start of their fifth year Scorpius tried out for the Slytherin Quidditch team and actually made it- He was the keeper And a fantastic one at that. Despite Albus not liking quidditch he supported his best friend, That was until the latest match, It was the last match of the season and was Slytherin against Gryffindor- The classic match. Everything was going fine until Scorpius had a little accident involving a stray bludger and falling off his broom into the sandy pits that was the outer-parts of the Quidditch pitch- Luckily only ending up breaking his arm… And his leg. So both Scorpius and Albus ended up staying at Hogwarts over the winter break. Thus, It was Christmas day and Scorpius was basically alone aside from a Hufflepuff with a case of the chicken pox, So Scorpius was kind of surprised when his best friend Albus Potter pulled back the curtain which surprised him because Albus was normally the first to know if they were going home for the Winter break- And the answer was always yes. 

  


Albus was wearing an emerald green sweater with a white ‘A’ in the middle- Scorpius guessed this was one of the infamous Weasley sweaters, He was also carrying three packages all covered in some sort of paper. “Good morning, Scorp.” Albus said smiling slightly, “Good morning, Albus. And Happy Holidays.” Scorpius responded as Albus sat down in the chair beside Scorpius’ bed, Scorpius’ next course of action was to ask what he had in his hands, Albus sank further into his chair and said: “They’re gifts- Yours, I brought them from the common room.” Scorpius blinked a bit, “From who?” he asked, Albus yawned before answering “Well, There’s one from your father, Grandma Molly and me, Though Rose helped me with It so I suppose It’s also from her.” Scorpius knitted his eyebrows together and asked “Molly? Molly Weasley?” Albus nodded, “I’m guessing she figured it was about time she made you one of the trademark Weasley jumpers Since you’ve been best friends with one of her grandchildren for five years now.” Albus said placing the one from Molly on top of Scorpius’ chest. Scorpius used his good arm to sit himself up and slowly started opening it. Inside he was met with a soft blue sweater with an ‘S’ in the middle, Scorpius swallowed the lump in his throat that he didn’t know was even there and cleared his throat, “I’ll be sure to write her a thank you letter.” Scorpius said cracking a small smile

  


“You don’t have to, But I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.” Albus said, Scorpius placed the box on the bedside table and asked, “What about the one from father?” Albus yawned again, “Don’t worry, I’ve already checked- It’s just a quill set.” He said grinning tiredly, Scorpius swatted him with his good hand and said “Albus! I’ll have you know I asked for a quill set.” Albus laughed, “I know you did. I was the one who told him.” Scorpius felt a blush creep up his neck, “Oh.” he practically whispered. Albus next placed his on Scorpius’ chest, Scorpius opened it and saw something that filled him with warmth- It was a picture taken by Ginny during their second year shopping at Diagon Alley, They were probably laughing at something that was caused by a Weasley’s wizard wheezes product, It played on a loop twelve-year-old them clutching their stomachs, Laughing. Using each other to stabilize themselves. It was surrounded by a thick brown frame. “You... Still, have this?” Scorpius asked turning to look at Albus, “Of course I do, I’ve kept every picture of us over the years, Figured I could give you just one- Rose helped me choose the photo, Said something about it having a certain sense of innocence to it.” Albus said shrugging slightly, “Well.. Thank you.” Scorpius said fondly staring back down at the photo. “It’s no problem, Really.” Albus said fiddling with the hem of his sweater, “I suppose Madam Pomfrey will be coming any time to kick you out.” Scorpius said looking up from the photo, Albus laughed and said “Probably.” There was silence for a bit before Scorpius said anything else, “I really like you, You know- In  _ that _ way.” Scorpius said suddenly, Albus beamed slightly, “I like you too- In that way.” He responded. “This’ll be something to write home about,” Scorpius said.

Bonus

The winter break was now over and Hogwarts was thriving again, Scorpius and Albus’ relationship was still pretty much in the honeymoon phase. Scorpius and Albus were studying for a potions test in the common room one day when Scorpius noticed it, “Albus, Is that my jumper?” Scorpius asked pointing to the sweater Albus was wearing- It appeared to be the sweater he got from Molly, Albus looked down at his sweater and flushed slightly, “Uh, Yeah, It is. Hope you don’t mind.” Albus answered, The Sweater almost reached down to Albus’ knees as Scorpius was taller and a few sizes bigger than him, He looked- Adorable. “No, It’s fine. Just don’t go around wearing my boxers, Okay?” Albus laughed and promised he wouldn’t- For now.


End file.
